


Navarro Family Bonding

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Day At The Beach, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Smut, Sock Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and James take a new step in their relationship. Yaoi Incest if you don't like. Please don't read!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navarro Family Bonding

Tyler and his dad go to the beach to swim and have fun. He and his dad are both wearing summer style shirts and swim trunks; red for him and Aqua for his dad and sandals. They and the rest of the Rangers had a day off from fighting monsters.

He and his dad get into the water immediately as its a very hot day in Amber Beach. They feel the cold yet refreshing water splash onto their shirtless built bodies. Tyler and his dad, James wrestle each other as the small waves crash into them causing them to stumble with James landing on top of Tyler.

Tyler pulls on his dad's swim trunks to lift himself up causing him to get a peek at his dad's bare ass. Tyler blushes red and doesn't say anything. James helps his son to his feet and notices that Tyler's ears are red. James and his son continue to play around in the water till they both get out because they were freezing.

Tyler and James lay on their blanket and relax taking in the sunny and cloudy day. Tyler admires his dad's body looking at his slight chest hair and toned fit physique. He and his dad both have the same black hair, brown eyes and are the same height. 

The other Rangers are doing other things during their day off. Rusty, his stepfather and his dad's husband was supposed to come with them, but had a last minute expedition with fellow archeologists and geologists and told them to go without them.

Tyler thinks back when he and his dad reunited and how they hugged one another and his dad was crying onto his shoulder, and realized how much he missed him and loves him deeply. As they lay next to each other on their blanket, Tyler noticed his dad's growing bulge in his swim suit. He starts to get a little hard himself which makes him a little embarrassed as James is his father. 

He imagines his dad and Rusty spending the weekend together having sex and eating breakfast in their underwear. Rusty is an awesome man; Tyler knows how much he loves his dad, James and him as well. They are cute little family.

Tyler envies Rusty as the thought pops up in his head as Rusty has seen his dad naked all the time as they shower together, sleep naked in their bed sometimes after sex, how his dad loves to work in nothing but his briefs when he's at home. 

His dad cuddles up against Tyler's side and Tyler nearly gets up as his ears are red and he's blushing hotly as he feels James's breathe on his neck. Tyler is tempted to reach into James's swim trunks and grab onto his erect cock as they are the only two people at the beach. Tyler decides to do it and snakes his right hand into his dad's trunks and wraps his hand around his dad's cock. 

James opens his eyes seeing his son's hand holding his erect cock and is flattered and making him even more aroused. Tyler gets embarrassed and quickly apologizes to his dad. James tells his son that it's fine and it's not a big deal. James blurts out to Tyler that he wants to have sex with him and want them to be a three-way couple with Rusty. Tyler is taken aback by his dad's confession, but is intrigued that he'll be happy with his loving dad and stepdad, Rusty.

He tells his dad that he'll think about it. Tyler helps his dad pack up the car and they head home with James driving. Tyler interlocks his right hand with his dad while they are driving him. James smiles broadly when Tyler tells him that he loves very much and he wants a sexual romantic relationship with him and Rusty as he feels alone sleeping all by himself in his room. James leans over and kisses his son on the mouth, with his hand on Tyler's neck caressing his sideburns.

Tyler disengages their kiss as they arrive home and unpack the car. Tyler holds his dad's hand as they enter their house. Tyler looks at the pictures of his dad and Rusty during their wedding day, pics of them on their honeymoon, pics of them in their underwear and some of them nude laying in bed together. 

Tyler goes to take a shower first and thinks about the step he's about to take with his dad and is a little nervous. He steps out of the shower with a towel around his waist and his dad comes in and hugs him, kissing his cheek telling him that it's his decision if he wants to slept together or not. Tyler thinks about it but reassures his dad that he's ready. 

James steps into the shower to clean up as Tyler waits in his dad and Rusty's master bedroom. He removes the towel from his waist and lays down on the king size bed with his arms behind his head and his legs crossed at the knees, his flaccid cock to one side along with his balls. 

His dad exits the bathroom, entering the bedroom without a towel. Tyler sees his dad jerking his cock and walking toward the large bed. James leaps onto the bed and starts kissing Tyler as he guides his son's hand down to his cock to stroke it; he does the same gripping onto his son's cock making his cock erect and leaking pre-cum. James removed his hand for a moment to lick up Tyler's cum that's on his fingers. Tyler begins to suck on his nipples making him moan out his son's name affectionately. 

James sucks on Tyler's cock as his son's hands grip onto the pillows above his head as his hands are in his dad's short black hair. James hold firm into Tyler's ass inserting one finger at a time making Ty writhe in arousal at having his dad sucking his cock. James and Ty suck each other's cocks as their cock and ass are in each other's faces. James grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from the night stand and slathers some on Ty's ass hole. 

James tells Tyler to come sit on his lap as he puts the condom on his cock and putting some lube too. Tyler lowers his ass onto his dad's cock. He clings onto his dad protectively as his dad fucks him. He and Ty are both screaming out in passionate bliss till they are both spent. James and his son both cum onto each other's bodies. James cleans himself and Tyler up as he licks up some of Ty's remaining cum. 

James has Tyler wear a pair of his baby-blue and red briefs as he puts on a pair of classic white briefs. He and Tyler sleep in each other's arms having his son's body touching his. James brushes back Tyler's hair and kisses his forehead as Ty has fallen asleep, he hears Tyler whisper in his sleep saying that he loves him and Rusty. James softly tells Ty that he and Rusty love him too. 

James begins to doze off as his son's snoring lull him to sleep. James hears the door creak open and sees his husband, Rusty tiptoe into their room. Rusty strips down to his underwear which are dark orange boxer trunks. James feels his husband curl up next to him; Rusty's bulge pressing up against his tight briefs. James turns over and kisses Rusty briefly till he falls asleep with his son on one side and his husband on the other.


End file.
